


muse

by Anna_Olev



Series: Anna_Olev's krtskweek2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, M/M, Muse is love Muse is life, Songfic, ULTIMATE Songfic, elements of humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: Вот только Тсукишима заразился, неувязка вышла, безалаберностью, от кого - тыкать пальцем не будем. //День 11 - Songfic.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Anna_Olev's krtskweek2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844461
Kudos: 5





	muse

**Author's Note:**

> Каждый фанфик в серии представляет собой самостоятельную историю. Их связывают только источник вдохновения, песни группы Muse, использованные в качестве ключей, и, конечно же, сами Куроо и Тсукишима.  
> Работы дублируются на ficbook.

Тсукишима всё время видит яркие сны.

Так часто, что ему самому это уже начинает казаться не вполне нормальным. Может, слишком много книг и сериалов с неудержимым полётом фантазии перед сном - зря он всё-таки под напором Куроо изменил постоянному научно-популярному и документальному. А может и сдвинулось что-то в работе идеально подогнанных шестерёнок в голове. Но совета просить ни у кого не хочется, пусть уже и изрядно поднадоело - высыпаться не то чтобы мешает, но всё что угодно излишне назойливое уже по умолчанию является проблемой. (Кроме, пожалуй, Куроо и компании, когда они заманивали в свой третий зал, да и всегда, наверное, тоже - к этим, признаваясь скрепя сердце, трудно не привязаться). Какие-нибудь грамотно прописанные таблетки и советы специалиста вернули бы такую привычную и блаженную пустоту с редкими и неестественно тёплыми кометами. Вот только Тсукишима заразился, неувязка вышла, безалаберностью, от кого - тыкать пальцем не будем. Но пока эта самая безалаберность вполне невинна и распространяется на сонные миры и качество подобранных фильмов на вечер, а не на халтуру в делах и любовь раскидывать вещи повсюду, но только не куда положено, он не против ни чужой, ни собственной.

Если что-то и было реальной ошибкой, так это решение пожаловаться на ситуацию Куроо. Потому что он, как невероятно заботливый и сочувствующий, тут же решил разделить страдания (которых нет) Тсукишимы и выслушивать рассказы обо снах во всех деталях. Каждый день. Если они рядом - в формате беседы. Если нет - сообщения и звонки в помощь. Утро теперь, зная настойчивость Куроо, стабильно начинается не с кофе, а с потрясающих историй. И как бы Куроо не изображал альтруизм, смех он сдерживает далеко не всегда.

\- Ну я, может, книгу ещё на основе этого напишу и прославлюсь на старости лет, - придумал он гениальное оправдание. - Если ты разрешишь, конечно.

\- Буду с нетерпением ждать величайшего писательского дебюта. Но на вопросы об источниках вдохновения буду отвечать, что дедушка Куроо перебрал с крепкими напитками.

\- Значит, стаешь моим доверенным лицом при общении с журналистами?

У Куроо тогда выражение стало невероятно довольным, а сам Тсукишима немного даже смутился - так неожиданно естественно у него вышла эта выдуманная перспектива их совместного будущего.

\- Куда я денусь, - фыркнул он, чтобы молчание не трактовали как знак признания себя самого проигравшим.

А рассказывать Тсукишиме несмотря ни на что нравится. Сообщениями, конечно, проще, и можно накидать общую канву, без особенно нелепых или постыдных деталей. (Кошкомальчики, кстати, это крайняя степень катастрофы. Возможно, через два «о»). Но в реальности есть выжидающий взгляд и даже искренняя заинтересованность, которая Тсукишиме всё ещё не до конца понятна. Разве что в контексте выяснения, до куда это безобразие дойдёт. В реальности есть не искажённое помехами звучание смеха и улыбка без пикселей. ( _«Как же ты до безнадёжности нелепо влюблён»_ ). Может, в этом всём и кроется отчасти причина желания, чтобы сны не прекращались. Даже не стыдно за нелепый полёт фантазии - потому что Куроо хороший и у него смех именно, а не высмеивание. Как-то лестно знать, что в тебе любят всё, вплоть до побочной продукции работы мозга.

И Тсукишима рассказывает - сны будто специально запоминаются хорошо и красиво, насколько вся эта чушь может быть красивой.

_Так он слышал музыку уныния под треск горящих фундаментов отсыревшего и не вызывающего жалости города и чувствовал на коже палящую и обжигающую солнцем привязанность. И заголовки там почему-то были сплошь случайными - или же хранящими непостижимый скрытый смысл - отрывками из словарей._

_Он терялся в безумии космоса и приземлялся на планеты разной степени странности и трансцендентности - несправедливые миры, пустыни, над которыми небо вечно проливалось дождями из лезвий, становился свидетелем отношений, висевших на грани любви и ненависти, а иногда просто чувствовал себя хорошо._

_Тсукишима побывал и зрителем конца света, вовсе не такого красивого и преисполненного всполохами пафоса, как его иногда представляют, и оказывался в безысходной пустоте, где оставалось только петь. И всё падал и падал - как песчинки ускользающего времени в часах._

_Чёрные дыры пожирали галактики - то совершенно незаслуженно дарили вечный покой тем мирным, где царили чистая любовь и недостижимый живым звёздный свет, то несли честное наказание диктаторам, ввергавшим в пучину отчаяния свои народы, и освобождение тем немногим смелым, что решались подать голос и выступить против и сражаться за свои права._

_Иногда он и сам присоединялся к восстаниям и боролся за возможность любить без страха, чтобы больше никто не притеснял и не заставлял. Там часто вместе с ним был и Куроо и в перерывах между геройствами проникновенно шептал на ухо... Нет, тут часть слишком стыдная, чтобы стать общественным достоянием. А потом всё вдруг приобретало вселенские масштабы под звуки оркестров._

_Затем в мир вносилось немного хаоса - и в этой безумной смеси всё было мало связано, но почему-то цепляло. Токио заполоняли странные существа, танцующие без остановки, и в их толпе наверняка затесался Бокуто. И в череде законов физики и вечной энтропии крутились и пересекались радостное безумие, расшатанное превосходство и пробирающий мороз._

_Однажды дроны захватили города - никто так и не выяснил достоверно, власти со своими тайными планами были виноваты или случилось восстание машин. Эта война шла под тяжёлые басы фоном, с потерями - жизни и рассудка, неизвестно даже, что страшнее. Но в конце пробивался сверкающий серпантином и трогательными воссоединениями свет - а в постскриптуме что-то снова шло не так._

_Компенсацией становилось нечто в стиле ретро - тайной слабости Тсукишимы. И там были то меланхолия и потерянность, от которых, если верить, найдётся спасение, то вдруг шумные школьные вечеринки с инопланетными чудовищами. А космос всё время оказывался где-то рядом - за поворотом или даже под боком._

А ещё в этих снах есть мелкие детали бесконтрольного сознания, вносящие невероятный сумбур. То птица киви вбегает в зал посреди революционной речи лидера восстания и скрывается среди ног и колонн. То в космосе пролетит самобытный беспроводной тостер, вплетающий поджаристые ломтики хлеба в сияние звёзд. А иногда и вовсе по школьному коридору пронесётся совершенно нагой персонаж манги, в которого, но это было давно и не правда, Тсукишима почти что влюбился. («Тут совершенно нет поводов для ревности, я не перемещусь за ним в 2D-мир»).

Куроо обижается в шутку на то, что редко становится важным действующим лицом, и ревнует порой тоже, да, но принимает в качестве компенсации поцелуи и отмеченные родные мелочи, просачивающиеся сквозь любую реальность. Иногда в спасении мира помогают ожившие кактусы, иногда говорящие совы - Куроо от таких историй впадает в детский восторг. И Тсукишима некоторые из их, если быть до конца честным, ради этого самого восторга выдумывает уже наяву.

\- А кошки там какие-нибудь были?

\- Да. День, например, спас чёрный и немного растрёпанный, уничтоживший главного дрона прицельным ударом волейбольного мяча, - и Тсукишиме непонятно даже, как в такое можно верить, пусть вид он и правда научился сохранять для убедительности невозмутимый. - Я погладил его за ухом в знак благодарности.

Может, Куроо просто неохота в такой ситуации задумываться - дурачиться же веселее.

\- Я так люблю твои сны, Кей, ты даже не представляешь!

...Ну или коварный и хитрый капитан Куроо-сан и правда временами наивный ребёнок. Восемнадцать годиков, рост под сто девяносто, здравствуйте.

**Author's Note:**

> Вот серия и неделька и подошли к концу! Было тяжело, но интересно, скажем так. Спасибо за внимание и фидбэк.


End file.
